


A City at Twilight

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, The London Eye - Freeform, city, rare pair bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take in the view of London at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A City at Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Pair Bingo Challenge on Tumblr for the prompt 'city'.
> 
> Sorry about any errors in this fic. It was hastily written and posted during the small window of time that I had internet this week. If you see anything heinous in here please let me know!

Greg stepped onto the pod, followed by John and Sherlock. The sun had just set but the remaining light was quickly fading. Greg walked over to the far side and looked out, despite the fact that he couldn’t see anything yet.

As the door shut on the trio, he turned back around and looked over at his boyfriends. He had been surprised to learn that they were going to have the whole pod to themselves for ride (he suspected Mycroft had something to do with that) but wasn't going to complain about the solo time they had been lacking in lately. He also suspected that any surveillance devices located within the pod might suspiciously be non-functional as well. Sherlock had strolled nonchalantly over to the opposite side but John was standing by the door giving Greg a quizzical look. The DI gave him a crooked half smile back and winked before stepping over to Sherlock.

Greg slid his arms around the detective’s waist and rested his temple on a shoulder blade. Sherlock had been the surprise addition to his and John’s relationship. Both men fancied the detective, and had talked multiple times about how fun it would be to incorporate him in, but Sherlock had been so adamant about his lack of interest in sexual activities that they had never broached the subject. However, one night, after a few too many pints, Sherlock had decided that he _needed_ to cuddle with John and let it slip that he wasn't as strictly asexual as he had let on but more of a demiromantic grey ace. It had been a slow evolution from then, but they had found that Sherlock _really_ liked to watch, would insinuate himself into post-coital cuddles, and every once in a while he would join the festivities.

“Thanks for setting all this up.” Greg said into silk shirt. “Never been up here before.”

John wandered over, sliding a hand over Greg’s back before slipping in front of Sherlock. They had also discovered the detective’s joy of being monkey in the middle.

“Yeah, ta, Sherlock.” John wiggled himself back in Sherlock’s grasp. “For all my years in London, never made the time to do this. Have to say this is nicer then being in here with a whole lot of strangers.” John wiggled his bum a bit into Sherlock.

Feeling John’s movement, Greg starting rocked back and forth into SHerlock as well.

Sherlock let out a sigh, rolling his eyes, “You two are incorrigible.”

Greg was sure they all looked vulgar but truly didn't care. He could feel the rumble of happiness emanating from Sherlock and could hear the giggles from John.

John spun around so he was facing Sherlock. “Is that a magnifying glass in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” A cheeky half-smile graced his lips.

“Really, John?” Sherlock asked in an exacerbated tone. “Did you actually just use such a childish phrase to acknowledge my sexual arousal?”

John giggled again. “Did you really just use that wording to describe your erection?” John slid a hand down to palm Sherlock’s half hard cock. Sherlock let out a small moan, John didn't press any farther. He knew that this was likely as aroused as Sherlock would get.

It was Greg who let out an obscene moan as John slid a hand around Sherlock and gripped his own quickly hardening cock. “God, John,” he breathed. “As exciting as it might be, not sure if I’m ready for this.’ He pressed his forehead into SHerlock’s spine and breathed.

John gave it one more squeeze before relenting. “Next time, then,” a mischievous grin on his face. He looked back to Sherlock. “Maybe your prat of a brother can get this place a bit more private next time.”

Sherlock tilted his head a fraction before replying, “Perhaps… if we came a bit later in the evening, the cabin lights could be adjusted to allow _us_ to view outside but make it difficult for others to view _in_.”

John thought he felt Sherlock’s cock twitch slightly at the thought. He knew his own was aching in his pants, not just at the thought of sex with his partners but at some semi-public sex as well.

Greg took one more deep breath before pressing a kiss to the nape of Sherlock’s neck. They were high enough up now that he could get his first unobstructed aerial view of the city. He wandered around the cabin, taking in the sights and making notes of the places he recognized. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other two doing the same.

By the time they had reached the top of the circuit, they had seen everything and had come back together; this time Sherlock was leaning against the railing with hands pushed into Greg’s pockets and John was wrapped in Greg’s arms.

John’s erection had flagged some as they walked around but he was still half hard in his pants and mentally still on high alert. When he felt Greg slip his hand down to palm his cock, he let out a groan.

“Just because I don’t want to do it yet,” Greg whispered into John’s ear. He used his free hand to open John’s belt and slipped a hand inside his trousers. “Doesn’t mean I can do it for you.”

John’s head fell back against Greg’s shoulder as the DI slowly stroked his cock . It wasn't long before he pulled his coat so it stuck out around his front as Greg popped the top button and adjusted his now fully hard cock to stick out of the top of his trousers.

The cabin was silent but for the soft moans from John and the sound of a hand moving over slightly slick flesh. Greg knew what it was that brought John to climax quickly and was employing every trick in the book to do just that. He pressed soft kisses and nibbles to the crook of John’s neck while adding in an extra twist with his wrist on the upstroke.

Sherlock let his hands wander over John, brushing his other erogenous zones, working in tandem with Greg to bring John closer and closer.

A few minutes later, John let out a strangled cry and came, come splattering his chest; At some point someone had pulled out his shirt. Greg held him as he came down, a constant stream of kisses peppering his neck, and shoulders.

It was Sherlock who finally broke their revelrie.

“We are nearly to the platform Perhaps we should… clean up?”

John let out a giggle even as he felt Greg reach around and tuck in back inside his pants and button up his trousers. John cringed as he come-damped shirt was pushed against his skin but there was nothing he could do about that now. He’d much rather have it there than on the outside of his shirt.

As they stepped off the pod, Greg thought about how normal they all looked. Sure, Sherlock had an arm wrapped around Greg and John’s hand was loosely gripped in Greg’s but no one would have thought that they’d just had a sexual encounter not ten minutes before or that Greg, positioned as he was between his partner’s was now itching to get them both home and naked. As they fell into a cab, he thought about the last hour. He’d enjoyed getting to see the city from such a height, but, if he was honest, was more interested in seeing to what heights he could make his partner’s soar instead. He settled himself between Sherlock and John, Greg couldn’t help the smile that crossed face at wondrous life he had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism appreciated here or on my [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com).


End file.
